petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Gordon
Jim Gordon is a Petronas City resident, a commissioner in the Petronas Police Station who frequently deals with cases throughout the city. He cooperates with the superhero Batman. As a highly important policeman of Petronas, Jim was included in many cases. He was the one who approached Martin Gellenvary after Anne Zallery was killed. He was also investigating the death of Ivo Grigić, and the case of Statko Stanić. Being a commissioner, he also met James Robinson, Vlado Krklec, Lara Timbly, and Tomislav Jantol. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Jim's early life is unknown. It is known that he moved to Petronas at one point in 2011 and became a commissioner in the Petronas Police Station, leading a lot of policemen. His cousin was Mihael Konpijutor, who also became a resident of Petronas. Jim had a good relationship with the city's most famous superhero, Batman. He would often summon Batman by illuminating a bat signal which was placed at the top of the Police Station. The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary .]] When Anne Zallery was found brutally murdered in the Hotel "Panorama", Gordon visited detective Martin Gellenvary in Gellenvary's private agency, called "La-Zu". He explained that Gellenvary was needed for the case to be solved, and thus the detective agreed to help. The Jump In late 2011, Jim Gordon was waiting for Batman to arrive one night at the top of the Petronas Police Station. While waiting, he was approached by another resident, James Robinson. As soon as Robinson started mentioning doctor Mihael Konpijutor, Gordon stopped him and claimed the doctor was his cousin. Believing Gordon wouldn't help him arrest the doctor, Robinson left and jumped from the top of the station, much to Gordon's confusion. The Power of Ronger case.]] When Ivo Grigić was murdered, Jim was the one representing Petronas Police who held a speech for the journalists in the Conference Building. He promised that the killer would be found, and was subsequently asked various questions by the reporters. The Coherents When James Robinson was seen in the family home of the Timbly family, Lara Timbly was arrested and brought forward to the Petronas Police Station. Jim questioned Lara, who didn't know where her son and Robinson were, and Jim insulted her. The next day, the police arrested Vlado Krklec due to the video he filmed and put online several days earlier. Jim talked to him in the station. Money, Money, Money When Statko Stanić was arrested for breaking into the Blue Cash Bank in order to steal, Jim talked to him in the Police Station. He wanted Statko to start telling his story from the 'Icerman part', then from the 'Gej Prostitucija part', and finally, from the ending. Statko, however, told the story from the beginning. Statko wanted Jim to arrest everyone who was connected to him and his crime story, so Jim gathered all the witnesses of the case. He at first talked to lawyer Mile Transilvanijo, who explained to Jim what actually happened between him and an old lady who sued Statko Stanić. After hearing the story, Jim asked Mile who the murderer was, seemingly thinking of another case. Afterwards, he talked to Morska Moruzgva, and to Vuk. Both of them made up their own stories about Statko. Jim then summoned Icerman, who he admired, and then Miro Skočimiš was brought to him, who had no connection to the case whatsoever. Jim finally concluded that Statko would be sent to Azkaban Prison. He then left the station to visit Icerman. The Legacy Jim was seen shortly in a flashback to The Power of Ronger, when he promised he would find Ivo Grigić's murderer. Is There a Nice Place to Rest? One night in April 2012, mayor Helliar, dressed up in regular clothes, was brought to the Petronas Police Station. Jim talked to him in confusion, as he and Helliar agreed to fake Helliar's death so that Helliar could leave the city for some time. Darkness is Coming During the summer, Jim was visited by Arthur McLord, who tried to investigate the case of Ivo Grigić. Jim, however, couldn't even remember the case. Arthur then talked to Helliar about this. The Dark Knight One night, Jim was summoned by Batman who arrived at the top of the Petronas Police Station. Batman asked Jim what was new in the city, and Jim explained that there was a maniac who dressed up as a clown, and that he needed to be caught. Batman then asked Jim about the Revik Nuss case, and if someone was trying to kill Bruce Wayne. A Hero Emerges! Tomislav Jantol was brought to Jim one night, after Tomislav beat up some kids in the 'Sabljarka' fencing club the same morning. Jim mixed up Tomislav's case with another case. He decided to release Tomislav regardless of the fact that Tomislav committed two murders, as Azkaban Prison was filled with too many criminals caught by Masker. The Coherents X .]] When Tymerio of the Shadow Men arrived to Petronas to finally destroy it, Jim gathered a group of policemen. He ordered them to break into every flat and house in the city to find Tymerio. A higher-ranked police officer appeared afterwards. Jim didn't know what orders to give him, so the policeman, as usual, proposed that he should clean the toilet. Trivia * Mayor Helliar ordered him not to arrest the Gypsies of Petronas. * He visited Icerman every day. * His cousin is Mihael Konpijutor. Appearances * The Jump * ''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 1'' * The Power of Ronger * The Coherents - Part 1 * The Coherents - Part 2 * Money, Money, Money * The Legacy ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''Is There a Nice Place to Rest? * Darkness is Coming ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''The Dark Knight * A Hero Emerges! * The Coherents X - Part 1 Category:Petronas Characters Category:Policemen